


You Are Always Here to Me

by beware_of_fangirling



Series: Destiel One-shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drunk Driving, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beware_of_fangirling/pseuds/beware_of_fangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's entire life is flipped upside-down when Castiel dies in a car accident and he is left to raise their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Always Here to Me

It was Thursday, June 5 at 7:29 p.m. when Dean got the call. He was just taking out the trash when his phone buzzed in his jacket pocket. His 11 year old daughter Mary was inside in her room while her one year old brother Gabe napped in Dean and Cas' room. It was raining. Dean glanced at the screen, considering not answering, when his brain registered the number for the town police station. But why would they be calling?

They told him that there was an accident a couple blocks over involving a drunk driver... and Cas. Neither of them made it.

Dean hung up with shaking hands and tears on the verge of blooming. A small part of him was glad that the kids weren't around to see him break down. Because he did. He broke and nothing stayed inside at that point. He sobbed and screamed and ended on his hands and knees.

He bleakly felt two small hands on his shoulders, tilting his head to look at him. Mary stared back at him through his tears. How was he supposed to tell her that she lost her dad? He mustn't have had to, because she knew. She just knew. She must have figured it out from the tears, from the cries she surely heard from upstairs, for she started crying too. Dean wrapped her in his arms and they cried.

Sam appereared later that night to see Dean and Mary huddled on the couch, Gabriel still sleeping in Dean's arms, oblivious to the devestation wreaking his family. When asked later, Sam would tell Dean that Jess, his fiance, had been one of the EMTs that got the call for Cas' accident. Right now, Dean didn't seem like he would be saying anything for a while.

That night, Dean, Gabe, and even Mary slept in the room Dean shared- or used to share- with Cas. Sam and Jess stayed in the guest room. Jess took care of Gabe when he started crying in the middle of the night. Mary stayed home from school the next day and Sam called Dean in sick from his job at Bobby's Auto Shop. Dean didn't leave the bed.

Monday, Mary went to school, Jess went to work, and Sam set about getting his brother's ass in gear.

"Dean you have to get out of that bed and take care of Mary and Gabe!"

Dean didn't reply, he hadn't spoken since that first night.

"You smell like crap, you haven't eaten in three days, and you're children are suffering because of it."

Still nothing. At this point Sam lunged down and shook Dean feircely.

"Mary and Gabe already lost one father! Don't take their other away from them!"

Something must have penetrated the fog of greif that had clouded Dean's mind. He sat up and nodded.

That day, when Mary came home, Dean was shaved, showered, and sitting at the kitchen table. He looked up when she came in and sat across from him.

"Hey Imp," he started, using the nickname he had given her since she was born. He had wanted to name her Imp, after the Impala, but Cas refused to name his child after the car, no matter how cherished it was. "I'm sorry about how I was acting, baby. It's hard on all of us, but I wasn't thinking about you and Gabe. I'll d better."

When Mary looked up at him, she had tears in her eyes. "Why did that man have to be so stupid? Why did other people, like us, like Daddy, have to pay for his mistakes?"

Dean was on the verge of crying now too. "I don't know, sweetie. But we have to be happy again. Daddy would want us to be happy."  
>>>>><<<<<  
Over time, the pain had dulled to a small ache that only hurt sometimes. Dean had regained the ability to smile when he thought of Cas. He knew that Cas would want him to move on. Dean went on a few dates, but no one could compare to Castiel, not even once he was a memory. Of course, there were always reminders of him.

>>>>><<<<<<

"3...2...1... Ready or not, here I come!" Dean turned away from his position on the wall and scanned the room for any tell-tale signs of Gabe (3 years old) hiding in the living room. After checking the entire first floor, Dean made his way upstairs. The previously closed door to his room was open slightly, as was the bedroom closet. He barely even glanced at the picture of Cas on the bedside table. Gabe was found hidden under Castiel's old trench-coat, which he had pulled from the hanger.

That hiding spot became a regualr thing for Gabe. Dean even found him curled up under the coat, fast asleep. After a few occastions of this event, Gabe woke up one morining in his bed with the coat draped over him as a blanket. Dean never moved it. 

>>>>><<<<<

The only time Dean broke down nearly as much as he did on th day he got the call was a May when Mary was 17. She had gotten her lisence the last year and was out at a party. Dean got a call from the same number he had seen six years ago. This time, however, they were not calling with something quite so tragic. Dean called Sam to watch Gabe while he went down to the police station. 

Mary had been arrested for drunk driving.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Dean had his back to her as she sat on the couch in shame. 

"Daddy I'm sorry!"

"That was such a stupid mistake! Do you know what you could have done?!"

"Daddy-"

"You could have hurt somebody! You could have  _killed_ somebody!"

"Da-"

" _You could have done to someone what that man did to us!"_

Mary burst out in tears at this point, as did Dean. The memory of Cas and the fear of what could have happened to Mary broke a dam inside of him he didn't even kow was there. Dean held Mary that night much like the way she held him almost six years ago. 

>>>>><<<<<

Ten years later, at Mary's wedding, Dean whispered to her durning the reception. "He would be so proud of you."

"He would be proud of you too, Dad."


End file.
